Borderline of Justice
is the third episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the debut of Build's GorillaSoujiki form, the HawkGatling Best Match, the Hawk Gatlinger, the Kaizoku, Rocket and Light Fullbottles and a brief cameo of Blood Stalk. Synopsis A man named Nabeshima appears within Ryuga's false murder case. He was the man who sent Ryuga to the house of the murder by using his girlfriend. Kagami and that man were the ones who injected Ryuga with the tranquilizing serum in order to take him towards the Human Body Experimentation Sector. In other words, there is a high possibility that there is a connection between the scientist's murder case and the Smash experiments. But how do we confirm this information on Nabeshima? Just when everyone was desperate for information, someone unexpected calls him by name. It was Misora! Plot *''to be added'' Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : (Uncredited, Photo Only) * / : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Casts * : * : * : * : *Student: , Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Night Rogue: *Blood Stalk: *Flying Smash: *Mirage Smash: Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: Lion (in Build Phone), Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka ***Abiotic: Tank, Soujiki, Diamond, Gatling **Ryuga ***Dragon **Night Rogue ***Bat **Blood Stalk ***Cobra *'Form used:' **Build ***RabbitTank Form, GorillaSoujiki Form, GorillaMond Form, HawkGatling Form Errors *When Sento transforms into Build while riding the Machine Builder, he holds the Build Driver with his left hand when he cranks the Vortech Lever with the right hand. But in the next shot, his left hand is on one of the Machine Builder's handles when he cranks the Build Driver's Vortech Lever. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 30, . Both episodes include Shishi Red and Build gaining new forms. *'Viewership': 4.6% *'Formula of the title:' \frac{2^n +1}{n^2}\in N , N=3 ( ) *'Fullbottles Obtained:' Taka *'Closing Screen Fullbottles:' **Kamen Rider: Build **Fullbottles: ***Biotic: Taka ***Abiotic: Gatling *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': ***'Biotic': Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Harinezumi, Lion, Kaizoku ***'Abiotic': Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Soujiki, Light **'Bottles in Ryuga's possession': Dragon **'Bottles in Gentoku's possession': ***'Biotic:' Bat ***'Abiotic:' Rocket **'Bottles in Blood Stalk's possession': Cobra *This is the first time Build doesn't use the Harinezumi Fullbottle. *This is the first time Build doesn't use the Tank Fullbottle to assume a Trial Form. *This episode reveals that the Snap Ride Builder will move with the Rider while transforming. This was shown when Sento was riding the Machine Builder while transforming into Build. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Build Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: That One with the Best Match, The Innocent Runaway, Borderline of Justice and The Testimony Will Be Zero. *Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. Build Vol. 1.jpg|''Kamen Rider Build'' Volume 1, DVD 914bUaslcSL. SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Build'' Collection 1, Blu-ray External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 正義のボーダーライン *Toei TV's official episode guide for 正義のボーダーライン References Category:New Form Episode